elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Windstad Manor
is one of the homesteads which can be built on land purchased in . Overview Windstad Manor sits on the lightly forested banks of the Hjaal River delta, in the swampy marshes of northern Hjaalmarch. To the west is the imposing sight of the great arch of Skyrim's capital, Solitude. To the north are the icy waters of the Sea of Ghosts, and to the north-east, just a stone's throw away, is the ancient Nordic tomb of High Gate Ruins. Morthal, the Hold capital, lies a fair distance to the south-west. Interactions *Upon completion of the quest Laid to Rest, this site can be bought from the steward of Hjaalmarch at Highmoon Hall in Morthal for 5,000 . Depending on the progress of the Civil War, the steward will be either Aslfur or Pactur. *It is unique from the other two building sites in that the Fish Hatchery is available. *There is an Iron Ore Vein south of the Carpenter's Workbench and the front door of the Manor. *There is a Clay Deposit immediately south east of the Manor's front steps and north east of the Log Pile. *There is a Stone Quarry with three pieces of Quarried Stone and a Clay Deposit north of the Manor, between the rocks and the water's edge (near the Fish Hatchery). *Adopted children seem to dislike this home as they will sometimes say "This place is scary. There are monsters in the swamp, I just know it". Characters The characters unique to Windstad Manor are: *Valdimar, Housecarl for Hjaalmarch. *Sonir, the bard who can be hired at Windstad Manor. *Engar, the carriage driver who can be hired at Windstad Manor. Gallery Windstad Manor - Front - 3 Wings.png|Front view of each wing type built. Library, Storage Room (not visible), and Greenhouse. Windstad Manor - Back - 3 Wings.png|Back view of each wing type built. Library (tower), Storage Room (patio), and Greenhouse. Bugs *A spouse (tested on Sylgja) may sometimes get stuck between furniture, such as the low display case and the default wooden chest inside the Entryway. This may be fixed by leaving and re-entering the house. *If the hawk egg on top of the Main Hall is not collected and something kills the hawk or moves the feathers (e.g. dragons) a Rock Warbler Egg may spawn in its place. *The Drafting Table may not display all of the plans that should be available, meaning it may be impossible to finish building the house. * After going to the drafting table and selecting Small House Layout, the quest arrow stays on the drafting table. Then when building the house at the workbench the house doesn't show up. * An Alchemy Lab in the Alchemy Laboratory may not work. * Moving from one workbench to another may cause the second workbench to display all possible items, including those which have already been furnished. This may lead players to inadvertently re-purchase items, which causes a loss of materials and has no impact on the furnishings of the house. This can be avoided by selecting each workbench twice (occasionally a third time is needed) upon every use. It is advised to load your last save or immediately remove all items from containers, weapons racks, and mannequins in the event that they are built twice, as it may cause some of your belongings in said containers to be erased. *Building this house doesn't change the number of houses owned on the player's game stats. *The Mannequins in the armory, if built, possess a strange armor duplication exploit. However, they will only duplicate unique armors (confirmed with the Ebony Mail, Ancient Falmer Armor and Scaled Armor). To duplicate armor simply place the armor on the mannequin, remove it, leave the area, and return. As with many of the glitched mannequins, the exploit on these ones is infinite and you will not be able to display other armors indefinitely. *Two dead Draugr may spawn by the stables. *A trophy in the throphy room (tested with a horker) may disappear, but the game acts as if the trophy is still there. *The armor mannequin in the upstairs main hall may move forward, away from its pedestral. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses